I Hate This Place But I Don't Hate You
by ameko200
Summary: summary:Mallory wanted to know when her dad would come back to the family. Her despair went deeper when Jared told her he might not come the next day but will be sure that their dad would come back any day.


**a/n:Their ages are the same as the ages in the movie. Yes, I know Mallory is mean... T.T...please R&R with good comments in there! If I need to work on something, please tell me nicely. Most of the parts in the story are Jared/Mallory incest. It's pretty short and a bit sweet.**

Mallory's soft,brown hair was blowing in the breeze as she was gazing out of the opened window at the starry night sky. It was a peaceful night. She never liked this place at all. Ever since her mom wanted to start over their lives after the divorce, Mallory felt like her whole life was ruined. She wasn't happy today and she was usually happy and energetic. She wanted her father to come back so they would be family again. But now, this place made her feel like her family was falling apart...like the way she was fighting with Jared today. She wondered what he ever thought of her. He must've hate her because of teasing him. She heard some voices in the other side of the wall.

"Don't pack those up,Simon!" said Jared. "That's only temporary."

"Why?" Simon asked.

Jared smiled. "I told you! Dad would come tomorrow! I'm sure of it! He'll come for us!"

"What about mom?"

"She can have Mallory."

On the other side, Mallory smiled, too. She wanted that wish for her father to come back to the family. They were a wreck without him. Jared and Simon had wanted their dad to come over and picked THEM up and NOT Mallory. But Mallory wanted her father to just come over and they would be a family again. She didn't want Jared or Simon to leave...especially Jared. She didn't want her brother to leave like this. She loves him but in a far different way. It was wrong but she couldn't resist feeling the heart fluttering burn. She shook her head to snap out of it. _Oh god I really need to stop this..._ she thought. She heard footsteps down the hall. It was surely her brothers' footsteps. Dinner time...but she wasn't hungry. Her pouting and despair made her eat less.

After dinner, Mallory walked down the hall and heard her brothers having a conversation. It was about how much they hated this place and them wanting their father to come back. Mallory entered the room and smiled evilly.

"Hey,jerk!" she called out. Jared glared at her. Everyone in the mansion knew Jared had anger issues. He would always yell or fight violently to calm his nerves down.

"What!?" he asked.

"How did you get my medal?" she asked teasingly. She was trying to anger her brother.

"For the last time,Mal, I didn't stole your stupid medal!" he repeated.

"Hmph, sure you did..." Mallory replied sarcastically.

"WHAT?!"

Jared took out his baseball bat and Mallory took out her sword. They cling their weapons at each other. Simon, who was a pacifist, ran out of the room,scared. The siblings kept fighting until they both were tired. Jared gasped for air due to losing much of his energy. Mallory gently sat down on the floor. Her brother took off his red sweatshirt and clings it on his back and faced her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked,closing his eyes. He sat down and took out his cell phone. A picture of him and his father appeared. Mallory leaned over to see it. She could see the happiness when that day Jared and his dad was bonding. Love, happiness,care...so amazing...but now shattered into a million pieces leaving the family in THIS place. The place where Aunt Lucinda went to the nuthouse.

Mallory ignored his question. "What did dad say,Jared?" she asked,tears rolling down her cheek.

"He...he said that...that it might not work out tomorrow. He might not come." Jared explained. Mallory's heart sank in total despair. She couldn't believe it...her dad never cared for the family after the divorce. She, the 13 year old, cried quietly but however, Jared knew anyway.

"Why are you-" his sentence was cut off.

"Jared, I miss him, too...not just you or Simon...but me too. I don't know what mom feels about him. This isn't our family anymore! It's ruined! This family is completely ruined!"

Mallory felt cold. Not just cold, but another cold...the type of cold that felt like a sharp sting from hell in her heart. It was painful.

"The family isn't ruined yet!" Jared told her. "But all we need is dad! I'm sure he'll come back!"

Jared wrapped his red sweatshirt around Mallory's shoulders and sat closer to her. She blushed. As she felt tired, she rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I don't hate you." she said, finally giving him the answer.

"Then, what do you feel about me?" he asked.

"Jared," she started. "ever since we've been here, I don't think we could be...THIS close."

"W-what?"

Mallory gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you,you idiot."

"Oh my god..." Jared gasped out. "Mallory..."

"I know...it's wrong. Hate me if you want to."

Jared smiled and look around.

"Mallory, I hate this place...but** I don't hate you."**


End file.
